Il vecchio mulino a vento
by Bradamante68
Summary: Il vecchio mulino a vento sulla strada per Parigi, e due ragazzini... un sentimento d'amore che viene da lontano. Pairing: Oscar/André


Questi personaggi sono proprietà di Riyoko Ikeda e non mi appartengono. Questa storia è stata scritta da una fan per i fans, senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

Il vecchio mulino a vento

Con un movimento repentino, Oscar affondò la mano nella farina. Un colpo secco e una pioggia di polvere bianca coprì la chioma scura di André, lasciandolo esterrefatto. "Brutta stupida!" Era inferocito.

Oscar rideva a crepapelle, tenendosi lo stomaco. "Volevo vedere come stavi con i capelli incipriati come i nobili damerini di Versailles!"

La vendetta fu immediata e una manata di farina piovve sui capelli della bionda peste. "Ora siamo pari!"

Oscar si pulì la faccia dalla farina, e con un lampo negli occhi iniziò la rissa. Ormai la farina era dappertutto, sui capelli, sui visi, sui vestiti, persino dentro i vestiti... finirono sui sacchi di farina appoggiati in un angolo, ridendo l'uno dell'altro.

"André sei buffissimo!" fece lei, incrociando le gambe su di un sacco.

"Perché, tu no? Sembri pronta per essere fritta in padella."

Si guardarono ridendo, poi André commentò: " Quando torneremo a casa, saremo fritti sul serio, guarda come siamo combinati, mia nonna mi spaccherà la testa a mestolate!"

Oscar allungò le gambe, sbuffando: "E' il minimo che ti meriti!"

Andrè si sedette vicino a lei, grugnendo:"Guarda che hai cominciato tu, è tutta colpa tua!"

Un tuono fortissimo rimbombò nel mulino. Si erano quasi scordati perché erano lì. Il temporale li aveva sorpresi mentre vagabondavano per la campagna. Avevano deciso di andare all'avventura e di arrivare il più lontano possibile. La meta segreta era Parigi, e si erano avviati lungo le strade che portavano alla grande città. Ma in un attimo si era fatto buio in pieno giorno. Nuvoloni neri carichi di pioggia stavano per scaricare tutto il loro furore su di loro, e dovevano trovare un riparo. Le prime gocce di pioggia stavano già cadendo, quando avvistarono dalla strada il vecchio mulino, che si ergeva su una dolce collina e vi si precipitarono per ripararsi dalla pioggia. Il posto era deserto, ma era ovvio, dato che era domenica.

Come due furetti riuscirono ad entrare in un pertugio fra le assi disconnesse della grande porta. Essere ancora piccoli aveva i suoi vantaggi. Stavano crescendo, ma ancora si trovavano in un limbo, non più bambini, ma neanche adulti. Oscar aveva dodici anni, e André tredici. André guardava la sua amica e si chiedeva cosa ne sarebbe stato di loro in futuro, ora che si trovavano davanti il passaggio all'età adulta. Lui stava cambiando, e anche lei... la trasformazione dei loro corpi avrebbe coinciso con un cambiamento nella loro vita. Si sentiva preso dall'incertezza.

Stavolta vide il fulmine passare attraverso il cielo della finestra, seguito immediatamente da un tuono ancora più forte. André si strinse alla sua amica Oscar, cercando il contatto con il suo corpo: i tuoni lo avevano sempre spaventato a morte.

"Sei proprio una femminuccia, André." disse Oscar.

André si morse il labbro e le rispose, acido "E tu, invece, cosa sei?"

Oscar ricambiò lo sguardo irato di André: "Io sarò anche femmina, ma non ho paura dei tuoni."

André tremava di rabbia, con le lacrime sul ciglio degli occhi verdi. Oscar capì di essere andata troppo oltre. Ricordava che André i primi giorni a casa sua era sempre triste, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. E ricordava di averlo trovato piangente nella sua camera durante un temporale, e di averlo consolato a lungo, tenendogli la manina. Non aveva mai saputo perché fosse così triste in quel momento. Sapeva che aveva perso i genitori, e confusamente capiva il dolore del suo nuovo amico, lei che i genitori li aveva, ma era come se non li avesse. "André scusami... scusa... ma perché... perché fai così..."

Andrè emise un lungo sospiro. "Sai, Oscar, i miei genitori sono morti durante un temporale... come questo."

Oscar spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore, sentendosi immediatamente molto in colpa per le parole che gli aveva detto. "Scusa André... mi dispiace... ma tu... perché non mi avevi mai detto niente, eppure siamo amici, no?"

André le rivolse uno sguardo da adulto, dolce e triste: "Era troppo doloroso da ricordare, Oscar, non ci riuscivo a parlarne."

Oscar gli passò il braccio sulle spalle, stringendolo. Andrè posò il capo sulla spalla di Oscar: percepiva il suo profumo e il battito del suo cuore lo calmava. Appoggiato a lei si sentiva in pace. Quel piccolo maschiaccio in quel momento era così... materna. _Decisamente una femmina_, pensò. Rimasero un po' in silenzio, abbracciati così, finché André disse: "Oscar... quando sarai anche tu uno di quei nobili damerini incipriati di Versailles... ti dimenticherai di me?"

Oscar passò la mano negli scuri capelli infarinati, in una carezza, e gli rispose: "Stupido, non mi dimenticherò mai di te. Noi due saremo sempre insieme. Sempre, hai capito?"

André chiuse gli occhi: "E' una promessa, Oscar?" E lei: "E' una promessa." Rimase un po' in silenzio e aggiunse: "E poi... io non mi inciprierò MAI i capelli, André!"

E si misero a ridere, sempre abbracciati. Il vento faceva muovere le pale del mulino, e le ruote della macina giravano a vuoto, producendo un rumore forte e regolare. Il ticchettìo della pioggia che batteva sul tetto si univa a quel rumore. Quel suono ebbe l'effetto di una ninnananna, e si addormentarono così, abbracciati l'uno all'altra, sui sacchi di farina.

* * *

Due soldati in uniforme blu entrarono nel vecchio mulino. La porta sgangherata si era aperta facilmente, ormai quel luogo era abbandonato.

"Non c'è più grano da macinare" commentò il soldato dai capelli bruni.

"La carestia è stata terribile, tutti i raccolti sono andati persi e l'estate scorsa ben poco grano è stato trebbiato." rispose il soldato dai capelli biondi.

Si guardavano intorno, cercando un posto dove sistemarsi. La pioggia li aveva sorpresi sulla strada di casa, e ora non potevano fare altro che attendere che spiovesse. _Non ci sono più i sacchi di farina ammucchiati in quell'angolo_, pensarono entrambi.

"Oscar" disse il soldato bruno " dovremo adattarci, meglio qui che sotto alla pioggia, però che freddo che fa..."

Il soldato biondo lanciò uno sguardo alla finestra, che non aveva più le persiane. Il vento entrava prepotentemente. "André" disse in un sussurro "mettiamoci in quell'angolo, anche senza sacchi di farina è il posto più riparato."

Si sedettero vicini, stringendosi nei loro mantelli. Rimasero in silenzio per un po', poi André si mise a ridacchiare. Oscar lo guardò interrogativa per un attimo, poi anche lei si mise a ridacchiare: aveva capito a cosa stava pensando il suo André. "Oscar, ti ricordi anche tu di quella volta che siamo entrati qui in questo mulino e ci siamo riempiti di farina..."

Oscar annuiva, sorridendo. "Quante te ne ha date, poi, tua nonna..."

"Sì, ma ne era valsa la pena. Sono stato tanto bene in tua compagnia quel giorno."

Oscar gli rivolse uno sguardo dolce, che Andrè ricambiò. All'improvviso il volto di Oscar si rabbuiò. André rimase un attimo interdetto, non capiva. "Che ti prende, Oscar?"

Lei spalancò gli occhi, perché aveva ricordato. "André io... mi sono ricordata della mia promessa." E abbassò lo sguardo. Poi disse:"Perdonami André."

Nello sguardo di André si accese una fiammella. "Di cosa ti devo perdonare, Oscar...?"

Oscar lo guardò. "Io qui ti avevo promesso che saremmo stati sempre insieme, per sempre, che non mi sarei mai dimenticata di te. Ma io ho rotto questa promessa la sera che ti ho detto che tu non avresti più dovuto accompagnarmi." André sussultò, ma rimase in silenzio. Non avevano mai parlato di quella sera.

Oscar proseguì: "Come sono stata insensibile. Come potevo pensare di dire una cosa del genere a te, non sei mai stato solo un semplice attendente, no, sei sempre stato il mio più caro amico. E ti stavo allontanando da me. Avevo perso la ragione. Avevo così paura di mostrare le mie debolezze che non ho considerato i tuoi sentimenti."

André rimase silenzioso, come se dovesse raccogliere e districare la matassa dei suoi pensieri. Poi la guardò con un'espressione triste e le disse: "Anch'io ho infranto una promessa, Oscar." Oscar lo guardava interrogativa. "Non è una promessa che ti ho fatto con la mia voce, ma con il mio cuore. E doveva valere molto di più proprio per questo. Invece..." Strinse forte i pugni sulle ginocchia. "Ricordi il giorno in cui tu hai rischiato di morire a causa mia, per salvarmi la vita dall'ira del re?" Oscar annuiva. "Quando hai riaperto gli occhi io ero così felice... e giurai a me stesso che ti avrei protetta per sempre, anche a costo della mia vita. Ma ho infranto questa promessa, Oscar. La persona che doveva proteggerti invece ti ha aggredita. Quella stessa sera."

André chinò il capo, mentre le lacrime uscivano dai suoi occhi senza poterlo evitare. Allora Oscar gli passò il braccio sulle spalle, come quell'altra volta lì nel mulino, attirandolo a sè. "Vieni qui." E gli fece posare il capo sulla sua spalla. Come allora. "André, io non ce l'ho con te, davvero. Perdoniamoci a vicenda, per favore." Oscar passò una mano fra i capelli di André, accarezzandolo. "Guardami, André" e André rialzò lo sguardo. "Siamo ancora insieme dopotutto e tu mi proteggi ancora, ora come allora. Tutto sommato le nostre promesse non sono state veramente infrante... avevamo solo perso la strada per un momento. Ma poi l'abbiamo ritrovata, ci siamo ritrovati."

André sentiva il suo cuore liberarsi da un peso. Lei non era cambiata affatto, era sempre la stessa Oscar della sua infanzia. Ma la loro amicizia... no, non poteva tornare tutto come prima. Lui l'amava, e lei lo sapeva.

Oscar gli lesse nel cuore. "André, lo so a cosa stai pensando."

André sorrise debolmente: "Ma come, credevo di essere io quello che sa sempre tutto."

Oscar sorrise birichina, come quando era bambina: "Stavolta credo proprio di no." E gli raccontò di quella sera a Saint Antoine.

* * *

Il vento faceva muovere le pale del mulino, e le ruote della macina giravano a vuoto, producendo un rumore forte e regolare. La pioggia che batteva sul tetto si univa a quel rumore. Dormivano cullati da quel suono.

Oscar aprì gli occhi: era nelle braccia di André, stesa su di lui, la guancia appoggiata sul suo cuore. Il suo corpo la scaldava, e lei si sentiva bene. Ascoltava quel battito dolce e familiare. Il suono che aveva accompagnato la sua vita. Ripensava a quello che aveva fatto, incredula.

Aveva attirato a sé André trasformando la carezza sui capelli in una dolce pressione sulla nuca, e l'aveva baciato timidamente. Ormai gli aveva confessato i suoi sentimenti. Era così che doveva andare. Si erano baciati ancora, appassionatamente, mentre lei lo attirava su di sè, sdraiandosi sul pavimento.

André interruppe il bacio per guardarla, ormai sopraffatto dal desiderio. "Oscar..." sussurrò.

Lei lo guardava con occhi ardenti: "André... non dire niente... questa notte dimentichiamo tutto, questa notte è nostra... questa notte e tutte quelle che verranno se mi vorrai... voglio essere tua."

André non disse nulla, e la baciò. Quello che seguì venne dettato dalla loro passione e dal loro amore: si lasciarono andare senza pensare più a nulla, lasciando che i loro corpi e i loro cuori si unissero.

Insieme sperimentarono il piacere di sentire la loro pelle nuda sotto i mantelli, insieme le carezze, i baci, i tremiti, i sospiri spezzati.

Insieme, le mani intrecciate, il dolore, la gioia, la danza dei fianchi, i fremiti di piacere.

Insieme, come erano sempre stati e come sempre sarebbero stati.

_Come i fiori nascono a primavera,_

_l'amore nasce dalla fanciullezza. 1_

1Dalla celebre canzone popolare abruzzese "Vola Vola" di Luigi Dommarco.

"Come li fiure nasce a primavere,  
l'amore nasce da la citilanze."


End file.
